Mayonaka No Sakebi
by Pinfeathers
Summary: Midnight during the battle city semi-finals Marik angered by the actions of the millennium rod during Ishizu V.S. Kaiba goes looking for revenge and catches Seto Kaiba asleep in his room. Yami catches him in the act of stabbing Kaiba with the rod.NotYaoi!


**Mayonaka No Sakebi Screams of Midnight**

Chapter 1:

A horrifying, glass shattering scream echoed through the hallways of Kaiba Craft II. The blimp bearing Kaiba Corp's logo was ground zero for the Battle City tournament semi-finals. Eight duelists, along with several of Yugi's friends had come aboard just before takeoff. A small staff of Kaiba Corp employees was also on board, including a chef, pilot, copilot, a few servants, and several suited security guards.

Many strange events had already taken place in just the few short days since the launch. Three people had already required medical attention, and though one of them had miraculously recovered, the other two, Mai Valentine and Ryou Bakura, had yet to open their eyes. For the most part, these "injuries" had been entirely the doings of their cutest psychopath, Marik Ishtar. It was starting to seem like they couldn't go a week without some crazed, millennium-item-wielding lunatic appearing and wreaking havoc. Marik, in particular, seemed to be becoming even more of a maniac as time went on.

Needless to say, with so much going on, everyone had their eyes and ears peeled, looking for anything out of the ordinary (Or as ordinary as you get with that kind of a crowd). When that terrible cry rang out in the dead of the night, it was no surprise that it woke every person aboard. It woke those who were sleeping at least, those who were on duty were hopefully already awake and more than one of the duelists were still sitting up. Yugi Motou was one such duelist. Though having retired early to his room, he sat near a small table, restlessly going through his deck upon it. The Pharaoh's spirit was just as restless, and kept up a sort of detached conversation with his hikari, watching and commenting on the cards as they went by, but also discussing the recent events.

_'I know,'_ Yugi responded to one of Yami's former statements. '_I just can't believe that _Namu_ actually turned out to be Marik!'_

_'Yes,'_ said Yami, _'It was merely another of his twisted schemes, designed to gain our trust so that he could later betray us.'_

_'Suppose that he hadn't been r-'_ Yugi never had a chance to finish his thought as he was cut off by that sound which made so much blood run cold. The haunting echoes down the empty hallways rang in the ears of the frozen duelist. '_Yami! What was that!?_' Yugi called through the mind-link as he moved to stand.

_'I'm not sure… But it sounded almost like-'_

"Kaiba!" Yugi cried out in shock, coming to the same conclusion as Yami.

_'Let us make hast __**Abaiu**__.'_ Yami swiftly took control of the body in a flash of golden light. The power of the puzzle hung about him, ready to be called in an instant as he ran down the long hallway from his room. Other doors were opening and many familiar faces were emerging from their rooms, but all stepped aside when they saw Yami coming. Yami skidded to a halt before the last door in the hall before the lift. He knew this door led to the room of one Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, dragon duelist and wielder of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Mokuba had shown it to them just the other morning when they had asked him where his older brother was. The door had been closed tightly then and had only slid open when Kaiba had opened it himself from the inside. Yami took notice that it was now slightly ajar as he used the power of the puzzle to force the door all the way open. He hurried through and ran from the main room around the corner to the sleeping area. From there he felt the pull of the shadows, of darkness, of madness…and of the millennium rod.

Rounding the corner, he spotted Marik standing over the bed. Hatred rose in his chest and he opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to demand an explanation for his presence, but he froze. The spirit's gaze had fallen to the bed itself and the person on it.

Partially tangled in powder blue sheets, a figure lay on the bed. But rather than sleeping peacefully, the body was contorted with pain. Yami gaped in horror at the prone figure of Seto Kaiba, stabbed through the chest with the millennium rod. Unfocused blue eyes stared at the ceiling and blood drenched his shaking limbs.

'_No_!' Yami thought. Not his priest, no one could do this to his priest, _His_ blue-eyes! "Marik!" the tone promised a painful death.

Marik jumped at the outburst having been too caught up in his task to notice the new presence in the room. He felt a chill run up his spine. Quickly regaining his composure, he slipped back into his coolly malicious attitude.

"Why Pharaoh, what an unexpected surprise!" he cackled. "You're just in time for the fun! A tad bit late, but better late than never they say!" Smiling evilly at that, he viciously twisted the rod which was still buried in Kaiba's chest. Kaiba let out another scream, this one raspy and weakened. A spasm of pain ran through his lanky body, and a faint whimper escaped his lips along with a thin dribble of blood.

"Get. Away. From. Him!" Yami growled. "Now!" yelling the last word, Marik smirked. That was it. He gathered his magic, preparing to unleash it. It came happily at his call, feeding off his anger as it wrapped itself loving around him. Marik saw the light being drawn in towards the spirit, inky shadows advancing from all corners of the room, curling towards them. He began to back away but stopped when he felt a tug on his arm, realizing that the rod was still lodged in the body of his latest victim. With an internal shrug of indifference he yanked it out. Kaiba___spasmed_ violently, but his cry of agony was inaudible against the Pharaoh's roar of rage. In an instant, blinding light shot out, throwing Marik back into the waiting arms of the shadows. The shadows bound him tightly and slammed him violently against the walls, despite his best efforts to fend them off with the rod.

'_Shit!_' was all he could think as he was battered by the Pharaoh's power. Yami finally slammed him hard one last time, knocking him out. Still seething, the spirit summoned the Celtic Guardian.

"If he moves, kill him." Were the only orders the sword bearing elf received. Yami at last ran across the room to the bed. "Kaiba?" he called as he approached the beside. His only answer was the rasping of shallow breaths. Yami knelt on the edge of the bed, not minding the blood that began to stain his deep blue pants an even darker color. Yami took stock of the brunet's injuries. Aside from the horrid wound just to the left of his sternum, it appeared that Yami had arrived before Marik could perform anymore of his perverse tortures. Reaching out gently, he brushed blood spattered chocolate bangs away from glazed blue eyes still wide in terror and pain.

---------------------------------------------------

Pinfeathers: I'm ending this chapter here for now, so that I can get this posted so that people can at least enjoy part of what's been holding up my other projects. This story probably won't be more than a couple of chapters long, and I'm about half way done with the rest of it so I'll put it up as soon as I get it to a presentable chapter length. Leave a review to let me know what you think. Also, **as always, feel free to whine about any grammatical errors you catch, I'm more than happy to fix nitpicky things!** XD (Just be aware that if you really bitch, and I have reason to disagree, I reserve the right to bitch back. ^^)

Pinfeathers over and out! ^^

----------------------------------


End file.
